Marmite
by SwiftlyandSoftly
Summary: Imber Flores I a muggle. At least, thats what everyone thinks she is. But now she's at Hogwarts, in her fourth year. She makes friends, creates a love life (I know, it was challenging, you may worship me) and great grades. How could anything go wrong? Oh yeah, because she's Imber and the Gods seem to have a personal death wish for her. Great


**A/N: So this is my first ever fanfic. This first chapter is a bit boring because its just introductory and stuff but I promise it gets better! Please read/review and I'll post more soon. Thank you! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. It's all J.K's unfortunately. **

I stood at the platform to the Hogwarts Express and looked up at the glistening red steam engine before me. It seemed odd to go to school by train but I didn't mind. I was going and that was the main thing. This was my first ever time going to Hogwarts and no, I'm not eleven. I'm not even twelve. I am 14 and going into my fourth year here. I know it sounds strange but do you know the even stranger part? I had never even heard of Hogwarts, or magic for that matter, until three days ago when the headmaster- Professor Lawton- came to see me. Now I know what you're thinking, why haven't I been told I'm magic before. Well you see, it's because I'm a muggle-born and they sort of forgot about me. No one really knows how but they managed to and obviously it was going to be me who they didn't send the letter to. My family are a bit confused about magic, as am I, but I doubt I'll be missed that much. I have an older brother named Jared William Flores, a twin sister called Esme Rose Flores and a younger brother named Calloway Henry Flores. Oh, and I'm called Imber Faith Flores and I am 5ft 6 with roughly cut, dirty blonde hair that comes just below my shoulders and has a long jagged fringe sweeping across my face. My older brother and twin have dark brown hair just like my mum (Ellie Flores) and my younger brother has hair the same as mine but shorter. And seeing as I've told you my mum's name, I might as well tell you dad's- it's Mitchell, Mitchell Flores.

Anyway, the whole Flores family was stood on the platform staring at the train. It was pretty impressive. "Mum, this is so unfair. Why does Ber get go to the cool school?" I heard Calloway wine from behind me. He had always called me 'Ber'; ever since he could talk- stupid boy cant say my name. You see that people, that is sibling love right there at it's finest (don't be too jealous). I turned around to face him and replied, "Because I'm special Cal." He stuck his tongue out at me and mum just shook her head at us before walking over to tell Jared to stop teasing Esme. Calloway looked up at me and I wrapped him up in a hug. He was already 12 but I still thought of him as a 5 year old. "See ya Cal," I whispered. "You have to teach me everything you learn alright Ber?" I nodded at him and went to give my twin a hug. When I walked over to Jared I could tell he was upset. "You better be the best one in this school Imb, you hear. Don't let anyone hurt you or say stuff. If they do just tell me who they are at Christmas and I'll go smash their face in for you ok?" He said as he hugged me. I laughed into his jumper and nodded. "Not if I murder them first," I grinned then went to see my parents. They gave me hugs and said some encouraging stuff about new schools but I wasn't really listening. I began to walk towards the train, lugging my heavy trunk behind me and waving at my family. Just as the train began to move, I heard Jared yell, "Watch out Hogwarts, Floresy's gonna wipe the floor with the lot of you!" I put my forehead onto my hand and sighed. This is going to be a long year.

I began to walk down the train looking into the different compartments until I found one where three boys around my age were sitting. I knocked on the door and went in. One of the boys with striking blonde hair who was about and inch taller than me looked over. The other two -one with extremely messy black hair and the other with slightly shaggy brown hair- carried on their conversation without even bothering to look round. "Can I sit in here with you?" I asked, nervous about meeting new people. "Um… Yeah sure I guess," Replied the blonde one looking at me. "I'm Imber Flores," I said looking at the blonde boy. He raised his hand for me to shake and I took it. "Scorpius Malfoy," he introduced. Then, realising that the other boys had stopped talking and were just staring at me he kicked the black haired ones leg and he promptly began to introduce himself. "I'm Albus Potter. But please, just call me Al." I nodded and looking over at the shaggy brunet. He coughed and held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Sam Miliband," he said. I cocked my head at him, "Like Ed Miliband?" I asked. He nodded and grinned at me. "Bet he wasn't too chuffed about you coming here was he?" Sam laughed and shook his head, "He had me all set for Eaton." I laughed along with him while the other boys just stood there looking confused. "So Imber. What year are you in?" Asked Al trying to stop Sam and I laughing at his dad. I looked at him for a moment trying to decide whether or not to tell them about the whole forgotten by magic thing. But then I figured they were going to find out somehow so I might as well be the one to tell them. "My fourth year. Well technically it's my first at the school but the fourth year." I said. They looked at me and told me that they too were going into their fourth year. "So have you been homeschooled then?" Asked Al. I shook my head at him then looked over at Sam who I was now sat next to. "I didn't even know about magic until 3 days ago" I said in a small voice. They looked shocked but Sam was the first to recover, "Don't worry Imber. We'll help you out. Won't we guys?" The other two boys nodded in agreement. "So what house are you all in?" I asked. "Slytherin," said Scorpius. I thought back to the book I had read last night -Hogwarts a History, By Hermione Weasley- and remembered what it had said about the houses. "That's the one that the headmaster said I would most likely be in," I said. I was going to get sorted later that day when we got to the school. I would go in the carriages with the other older students but would then go up to the front of the hall instead of to a house table. We spent the rest of the ride talking about magical and muggle stuff and they all seemed amazed by my iPod, which I showed them about halfway there. Apparently they don't even have electricity at this school but Sam said he'd teach a spell to charge stuff.

Eventually, the train stopped and we began to get off. I reached for my trunk but Scorpius said that we didn't take them; they were magically transported to our dorms. This I found really cool. We got to the school in carriages that looked like they pulled themselves. When the castle came into view. It was absolutely massive and each window had a light in it, making it shine out of the darkness. "Pretty cool right?" Said Al. I looked over at him with my mouth open. Unable to speak I just nodded my head at him, making the rest of them laugh. The carriage thudded to a stop and we got out looking around. As we began to walk to the heavy doors at the front of the incredible castle, I felt Sam brush his hand against mine, sending tingles up my spine. "Go get 'em Floresy" he whispered in my ear, his soft breath tickling the lobe. I blushed a deep red and looked down. "Watch out Milliband," I murmured back. He chuckled softly as we entered the great hall. I stared around in wonder; concentrating on the ceiling, which was a navy so dark, it was almost black with one star blazing in the left corner. I remembered something about it in that book I had read saying that it had once apparently shown the same sky as outside, but it had been the way it was now ever since the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. That was a long time. When the boys walked off to sit at the Slytherin table with some other people I didn't know, I carried on walking down the front and as I got there, Professor Lawton noticed me. "Ah, Imber dear. Just wait up here and we'll sort you first shall we," the tall, slightly balding man said. By now, all of the school had come in and sat at their respectful tables. "Settle down," called Lawton to the students. They immediately fell silent as the headmaster began talking. "We have a new student joining our fourth year today. Miss Imber Flores, would you please sit on the stool." I took a few unsteady steps forward and sat on the stool. Lawton dropped what felt like an old hat onto my head and it began to talk to me, making me jump. "Well, well, well. A muggle, or at least that's what everyone thinks you are. But I see you as a truly talented witch with great knowledge, cunning and bravery. You could easily be sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. However I think you are more suited to Slytherin, so I guess it's got to be... SLYTHERIN!" The last word the hat shouted to the rest of the hall. The Slytherin table cheered and I looked over to see Al, Scorp and Sam stood on the benches cheering. I felt myself blush red as I walked over to them and hit Scorp on the back of the head. He pouted at me, "What was that for?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Being a git," I laughed back, making the other two boys crack up.

After the feast (which was AMAZING!) the boys and I walked to the back of the hall. As we passed the Gryffindor table, I saw a large group of ginger people turn to glare at us. "Who are they?" I whispered, shooting a worried glance towards Sam. He glanced at Al who answered my question. "That's my family. Charming, aren't they." Noting my confused glance he expanded on his first point, "They're all Gryffindor and bloody proud of it too. All of them hate Slytherin and I was kind of outcast when I was sorted here. I live with Scorp now; they hate my friends and me. Sorry if they give you any trouble." I looked at him before flashing a grin, "Don't worry, Potter, I could take them any day," with a soft chuckle, I heard Sam come up behind me, "Come on, you've got to see the common room!" I started to walk in the direction of the other green and silver clad students before realising that my newfound friends weren't with me. Turning around, I saw they were stood exactly where I had left them. "What?" I asked defensively, running a hand through my hair. "You can't walk now you're in Slytherin Imber, you've gotta saunter," replied Scorpius. Suddenly, the three of them began to saunter arrogantly passed me. I grinned at them as the stopped a few paces in front of me before walking in a way I hoped vaguely resembled what they had just done. They all nodded so I assumed I'd done ok. "Oh, and we don't smile," Sam pointed out. "We smirk," finished Al pointedly. I nodded and pulled my face into its most common shape of a lopsided smirk. Al, Scorp and Sam smirked back at me.

"You're a natural, Flores," said a ginger haired boy with messy uniform and his wand twirling between his fingers. "Just don't get too comfortable, Slytherins don't make good friends." I scowled at him, who did this guy think he was? "Neither do jerks with heads bigger than a planet," I pointed out before smirking a sauntering away like the true Slytherin I was. "You better watch your back, Flores," said the guy as I walked away from him. Very slowly, I turned on my heel and looked him in the eyes. "Oh I don't think I'm the one who needs to be watching their back, Gryf, me and my crappy Slytherin friends might just have it out for you." With that I smirked again and turned back to my friends, throwing an arm around Sam and Scorp as they were closest. Coming up behind me, Al muttered, "Well now you've met my brother James." I gasped. That was his brother? "Oh..." I stuttered, looking around at the throngs of students still flowing past us. "It's cool, he's a dick," replied Al. I laughed along with Scorp and Sam. If this was what going to this school was going to be like, I liked it. I liked it a lot.

"This is where we leave you my fiend," grinned Al, putting his hand on my shoulder. "What?" I asked confused. We had walked through the common room (which was very very cool! And extremely green and silver but I think those are just the Slytherin colours) and got to two sets of staircases. Looking up at them properly, I saw one was marked 'Girls' and the other 'Boys'. Scowling, I realised I'd have to leave my friends and meet girls. I'd never really liked having girls as friends. Most of them were too emotional. Imber does not do well with emotions. They're confusing. Like when I was 12 and had a girl best friend who kept going off on one at me for 'leaving her out' when I was playing rugby with the guys rather than gossiping with her. I mean, that's stupid- if she wanted to spend more time with me she could just do stuff that I wanted to. After that, I have given up on all other girls (except for Esme and mum because they were family and mum was a total badass!). Sorry, I digress. Anyway... "Can't I sleep with you guys?" I asked, giving them puppy dog eyes and sticking out my bottom lip. Sam started laughing and shaking his head at me. I personally didn't get what was so funny. "Imb, you look like a constipated fish. Stop it." Laughed Scorp. Dick. I stuck my tongue out at him. I know, I'm very mature. "Go upstairs you twat," ordered Al with a smirk on his face. I scowled at him. "But I don't like girls!" I whined putting my hands on my hips. This only made them laugh more and push me up the stairs.

I found a door marked 'Fourth Years' and gingerly pushed it open. Inside, stood two blonde girls who looked more like manikins than actual people and a very tall girl with raven hair that reached her bum. At the same time, they all stopped whispering and turned around to look at me. "Hi?" I offered lifting my hand to shake the smaller of the blondes as she was closest. At her disgusted look, I lowered it again and wiped it nervously on my school skirt. This is why I hate girls. They were all cows. "I'm Imber Flores, I'm your new room mate." The black haired girl smirked at the other two. I could tell that she was the leader and the other two were her thick followers that wander around and worship her like idiots.

"Chloe Parkinson," raven-haired-leader replied popping her hip. I nodded and looked over to taller-blonde-bimbo. "This is Poppy Heathcliff," said Chloe, nodding towards her, "and this is Jane Phillips," she nodded at smaller-blonde-bimbo.

"Can't they talk?" I asked, giving her an innocent look.

Chloe just scowled at me. "You better watch you back, Flores," growled Jane in what she probably thought was a threatening way but she just sounded like she needed the loo. Jesus, even her voice was annoying! I could tell that I'd probably spend most nights in the boys' dorm. I walked over to the only unoccupied bed and sat down. Looking around properly, I saw that there were another two beds that had bags on but nobody else was in the room. Poppy must have seen where I was looking because she said, "Fran and Willow are in the common room. They'll be up in a bit." Wow, she wasn't as thick as I had first thought. But then she walked into a bed and my newfound respect for her vanished. The other two girls walked into the dorm after I had finished unpacking and putting my beloved Dr Who poster on the wall behind my bed. It had the face of David Tenant merging into Matt Smith (my two favourite Doctors). "No way!" Yelled a girl from the door with chocolate hair flowing down her back in effortless curls. I jumped.

"What?" Asked Chloe sounding annoyed.

"You're a whovian? OMG! I've been looking for someone to fangirl with forever!" She was jumping up and down and flapping her arms around. I brought up my hand and spread my fingers into the alien hand.

"WHOVIANS UNITE!" I screamed. She placed her hand on top of mine in the same shape and we both started fangirling about the new series. "I'm Imber, by the way, Imber Flores." The girl grinned, "I'm Willow Delany." I think that I may have to reconsider my previous hatred towards girls: this one was cool.


End file.
